


Her Kitten, His human.

by TajMellie7



Series: You have a home in me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajMellie7/pseuds/TajMellie7
Summary: Taeyong had been returned twice, he never thought he'd be adopted again. But the sweet smell from the observation room gives him hope.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: You have a home in me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198025
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“GO BACK TO YOUR F*CKING COUNTRY!!” Seo-yeon winced when the beer can collided with her temple.

“I am Korean”, came her low resigned mutter.

She ignored the drunken men shouting slurs and hurried to get out of the cold autumn air. She got in her car and jammed the keys into the Prado’s ignition. She sighed in bliss at the warmth that entered the car. Seo-yeon rested her head on the steering wheel with a sigh. Things like this didn’t happen often, better not to dwell on the negative. She sat up after blinking away the pain in her temple and pulled into the busy Korean streets. She relaxed as she sat in traffic. Her striking green hazel eyes on golden-brown skin. Her hair was reddish-brown and naturally curly. She was due for a cut, it had grown past her shoulder blades. Seo-yeon continued to stare at her reflection. Her skin was darker than her Korean father but lighter than her African-American mother. Where did that place her? In a lot of awkward situations. The traffic soon cleared and she pulled into the underground garage of an apartment complex in Daechi- dong. She went in and used the exclusive elevator that would take her directly to the top. Seo-yeon swiped her card and went in. The lights came on with a click and she sighed to herself.

 _“Empty”_ , she shook her head, _“I don’t know what I was expecting.”_ She went to the bathroom first to check her temple. The bruising would be temporary. Good, she didn’t want the responsibility of explaining a bruise to her mother. She’d just cover it with her hair if it didn’t go down in time. Seo-yeon moved briskly and quietly through the large flat. Minutes followed and she had showered and was enjoying a movie with dinner. The shrilling of her phone caught her attention. She paused the movie and answered without checking the caller I.D.

“Suvi-ya! You’re going to make me old before my time”, her cousin and director scolded her, “did you get home safe?”

“I’m sorry I forgot to call Unnie”, she replied meekly, “I’m home.”

The silence in the background made Go-eun's heart sour. “Suvi-ya does it get lonely sometimes?”

“Un”, Seo-Yeon nodded.

Her father had a stroke and had landed himself in the hospital. Her mother spends most of her day with him. So they called their eldest and unmarried daughter into the town to keep an eye on the family business. She was a well-renowned architect by profession but worked under an alias as someone who valued their privacy. Seo-yeon also worked from home a lot which gave her a lot of time to spend with her sisters, nieces and nephews. Simply put, she wasn’t used to being alone and now she had a big empty flat to herself. Her mother returned after hospital visits and stayed on weekends, but for the most part, Seo-Yeon was alone.

“Why not adopt a hybrid?” Go-eun suggested, “and if you don’t want something that long term. Maybe, foster one? You work from home most days so they wouldn’t be left unsupervised.”

She listened intently. The idea of opening her home didn’t sound bad. “What do you suggest Unnie?”

And that’s how she found herself in Seoul, a twelve-minute drive from her apartment. Apparently, a friend of her cousin recently adopted a hybrid and had a recommendation. The closest shelter was E.X.O in Seoul. Seo-yeon stood in front of the hospital like building, rocking in place. She had doubts that she could do this. She shook them off. She wasn’t adopting immediately, only observing. After a deep breath, she entered the building. It was clean but homely. Warm colors painted the waiting area. Glass case displayed collars, tags, leashes even accessories. The wall behind the receptionist was in line with what seemed to be medication and their certificate to show they were a legal shelter. A short male greeted her at the front desk, his eyes were distinctly feline.

 _“Is he a hybrid as well?”_ she wondered. “Good morning”, she glanced at his name tag, “Kim Minseok-issi.”

He greeted her with an adorable smile that made her tension fade. “What are you looking for?” he inquired in a soothing tone.

“From a recommendation I hear that you also house hybrids that have been abandoned or returned”, she hummed, “so I want to extend kindness to one who was robbed of it. A second chance at a forever home.”

He was smiling at her reasoning and immediately made a pair in his mind. “Do you have a preference? Species, age, background?”

“No”, she shook her head, “if possible. I’d like to get to know everyone and make a decision based of the shelter’s recommendation. I also don’t intend to adopt today, just observe. It would be unfair to them if I headed into this half-heartedly.”

He nodded before going in the back. He returned with a tall young man. “He will take you to the observation room. First we have to check your possessions and you have to sign some paperwork.” Seo-yeon knew there was prejudice against hybrids and nodded her understanding. It was a quick procedure. “Oh-issi will be your guide. I hope you quickly find an interest.” His eyes sparkled with an emotion Seo-yeon couldn’t read. She nodded regardless.

She was taken to a large room with a single looking window, occupied by other prospective owners. Seo-yeon could feel the stares boring into her head. She sat on a chair and the woman beside her scooted away. She held in her sigh. The lights dimmed and she could see into the other room. The puppies rough-housed while the cats lazed. Bunnies and Birds were thrown into the mix. Seo-yeon was curious, they couldn’t see her but could they smell her? Maybe those with a keener nose could. Then a boy, man maybe? He wasn’t very tall or very big, but he took care of the younger hybrids as if they were his own regardless of species. Black hair with streaks of blond framed his face, the cat ears on top of his head flickering attentively. His dark large eyes coupled with his defined jawline made him a bit intimidating. He had a wild type of appeal. Yet whenever he smiled at the young ones, his features became so much softer. His eyes crinkled adorably and kindness radiated off the whole person He was beautiful. Seo-yeon became interested in him. The cat hybrid that took care of the others, who doted on him?

Sehun noted her keen interest and smiled, _“Xuimin-hyung was right. Perfect match.”_

Seo-yeon wasn’t aware of how much time had passed until the lights came on. She glanced up and realized the people who shuffled about were different from the ones she came in with. She glanced at her watch. More than three hours had passed, it was nearing noon.

“Ma’am observation hours are over”, Sehun smiled at her.

“Yes. Sorry for holding you”, she glanced at the cat hybrid a final time and felt the room.

Taeyong’s ears twitched. His tail swayed as he looked towards the observation room. _“The nice scent from earlier is fading”_ , his tail curled in displeasure.

“Hyung?” Jisung, another cat hybrid, called to him.

“It’s nothing”, he resumed grooming the kitten.

As she walked back to the reception area she smiled to herself. The hybrids were all different but lived like a family. It made her heart sweet and sour. Seo-yeon wished all humans were that accepting. She missed her family even more.

“Did anyone catch your eye?” the smiling voice snapped her out of her reverie. Minseok had disinfected, packed and returned her possessions to her. She shook her head. “You’re welcome to observe again”, he smiled at her, “we also have an open day once a month where we let the hybrids interact with people. If you opt into subscription we’ll keep you informed.”

“Please keep me up to date”, she filled out the subscription form. “I will come again”, she returned his politeness before leaving.

True to her word Seo-yeon visited thrice a week during observation hours. In the three weeks, she’d come to know other patrons and meet the other members of staff. She’d come today within observation hours again.

“Kham-issi”, a loud deep voice made her flinch as she stepped into the establishment.

“Good morning Park-issi”, she greeted the man.

He smiled cutely at her. “I know this would be out of schedule for you. But could you reconsider not coming tomorrow?”

This month’s open day was tomorrow. Seo-yeon knew she could make it, the problem lay in her lack of confidence and fear the hybrids wouldn’t like her. Rather she smiled, “if I could. Would it be possible to get them all a gift? Do you have any recommendations?”

He gave her an apologetic smile, “we typically don’t allow prospects to give the hybrids consumables.”

Seo-yeon understood the safety concerns and nodded. “Email me an inventory for treats and I’ll pay for it. I want everyone to have their favorite. Please tell Kim-issi not to hold back”, she compromised.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened comically, it took everything in her not to laugh. He chuckled to himself. He’s seen this kind of behavior in patrons who’ve already adopted hybrids but never in prospects. “I’ll let the boss know”, he winked.

She laughed, “since I will be present tomorrow I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this visit sort”, she turned away from him, “give my greetings to the others.” The email came in the early afternoon during Seo-yeon’s tea break. The figure looked small to her so she converted it to US dollars, “a hundred dollars?” Only a hundred dollars? She shook her head and wired three hundred US dollars into the shelter's account. Seo-yeon was sure to send a follow-up email, two hundred for treats and the other was a donation.

Thirty-three hundred, five thousand won wouldn’t hurt her but it surprised Jun Myeon. He ordered the snacks as she requested and decided to cover the expenses on the following day with the remaining hundred USD. The hybrids were surprised when they all got treats they individually liked.

“What’s the occasion?” Johnny, the great Dane, asked.

“No occasion”, Kyungsoo smiled, “someone felt like treating all the hybrids and got treats for everyone.” Taeyong looked at his treat with suspicion. “I understand”, he smiled at the cat, “but don’t worry. They gave us the money and we bought the treats. How else would everyone get their favorite?” Taeyong shrugged. The only thought that weight him down was the absents of the sweet scent that usually comes from the observation room.


	2. Chapter 2

The open day had arrived and Seo-yeon was beyond nervous. She dressed simple and put her hair in a ponytail. She debated with herself before deciding against the perfume afraid it would mess with the hybrids sensitive noses. Parking was already full when she got there. E.X.O was exceptionally busy and there was an increase in security. Seo-yeon parked some distance away and walked. When she entered the building she didn’t go straight to the hybrids. Rather she sat in reception and watched over everyone. The harmonious scene warmed her heart and it was all she could ask for really. 

  
Taeyong’s nose twitched the moment that sweet smell appeared. It was stronger today and cut through all the bad scents. His eyes searched for its owner. His eyes landed on a breathtaking sun-kissed beauty. She sat in the back, far from any person or hybrid, content with watching everyone else enjoy themselves. Taeyong shied away from the humans that seemed so determined to pinch his ears or brush his tail. He didn’t like it, but he felt as though her persistence wouldn’t have been so intolerable. He trained his eyes and ears to her. 

  
“You’re hapa aren’t you?” an elder spoke. It garnered a few eyes. 

Seo-yeon sucked in a breath, was it too much to hope that no one would bother her today? Taeyong watched the human close her eyes in displeasure as the elder talked with her. He could feel her distress and it made him growl. Baekhyun brows raised when he noticed Taeyong’s eye were more cat-like. 

He hid Taeyong from prying eyes, “what’s wrong Taeyong?” Although he became quieter Taeyong didn’t stop his growling. Baekhyun followed the hybrids line of sight. From what he could tell, Seo-yeon tried to keep her expression neutral as the woman talked to her. As he got close he noted the slangs used for mixed children colored the woman’s tirade. While it was obvious Seo-yeon was mixed blood, this disrespect was unnecessary. Baekhyun was getting angry that Seo-yeon wasn’t attempting to defend herself. “Excuse me” he called to the elder his temper flaring. 

  
Seo-yeon knew that look. She saw it all too often in the face of her friends and family. She quickly rose to her feet. “No need to create a commotion”, she smiled at Baekhyun and gave him a small bow, “thank you for having me today.” Seo-yeon left Baekhyun stunned with her parting words. Taeyong’s ears flicked with displeasure as he watched her go. She wasn’t in the wrong yet she withdrew as if she was. All the hybrids had been paying attention on some level and made a note of the quiet human. 

Seo-yeon resisted visiting for two weeks, long enough to start affecting Taeyong’s mood. The caretakers knew Taeyong missed Seo-yeon although they had never formally met. Every day he would look towards the observation room with hope only for his tail to be swaying with displeasure when those hours ended. Today once again, Taeyong was in a foul mood. Lunch had passed and the quiet human was a no show, he blamed the distasteful woman. 

  
Everyone’s ears twitched when they heard voices behind the door. “Are you sure?” Seo-yeon’s voice quivered with anxiety, “what if they don’t like me?” 

“They’ll love you”, Baekhyun reassured her, “think of this as a make up for the open day.” 

“No, it’s fine Byun-issi. Please forget about th-“ 

“Kham-issi”, he cut her off. 

  
“Un”, she agreed quietly. The door clicked open and the quiet human stood nervously before them. The hybrids watched their quiet human curiously. She suddenly straightened her posture, “I am Kham Seo-yeon, twenty four years old-” 

  
Baekhyun hit her back playfully, “no need to be so formal”, he laughed. She nodded awkwardly. He made her to sit in the corner of the room, “I’ll be back in an hour.” Baekhyun skipped away ignoring the evident panic on her face. Seo-yeon never imagined she would be on the other side of the glass. When she glanced around they were still watching her. She began to fiddle with her fingers, regretting Baekhyun idea. 

  
“I’m Chenle”, a boy with bright orange hair suddenly appeared at her feet. He was small and too adorable. She wasn’t able to get a word in before the excitable pupper tackled her to the floor, his tail wagging like crazy. “Gotcha!” he cheered. 

  
The older hybrids knew some people wouldn’t have been fond of being tackled but to their surprise, Seo-yeon exploded into laughter. “Yes you did!” she praised. She flipped their positions and started tickling him mercilessly, Chenle shrieked happily. Seo-yeon was only surprised he could be so loud. 

  
The scene caused the playfulness to return to the younger hybrids. Soon Jaemin and Jeno were also vying for Seo-yeon’s attention. Mark had already fallen asleep on her lap and Renjun on her shoulder from the pets. Taeyong watched the joy in her eyes from playing with them. She seemed adept on adjusting to each hybrid, letting the cats touch her first but not being shy to rough-house with the puppies. She even had the stamina to keep up with the pups. Seo-yeon wheezed, the wind getting knocked out of her as Jaemin suddenly threw himself around her middle. She laughed like crazy from her place on the floor. When the younger ones finally tuckered her out they played among themselves while Seo-yeon conversed with the older hybrids. Douyong was a ball of sass she could not handle. She giggled as Johnny and Jaehyun recapped the latest chronicles of Yuta and Sicheng. There was a flicker in her peripherals. Seo-yeon glanced over. The hybrid she had been observing sat the furthest away and was now observing her. 

  
“That’s Taeyong”, Jaehyun whispered to her. She nodded. “Hyung come down”, Jaehyun smiled. Taeyong didn’t answer. His eyes continued to pierce Seo-yeon, tail swaying behind him. 

  
“Kham-issi!” Baekhyun came in when her time had expired. Seo-yeon gave them her salutations. It didn’t go very smoothly as Chenle clung to her, the responsibility to pry him away fell on Taeil. Chenle was coaxed with a promise she would play with them again. “Did you have fun?” he asked as they went down the hall. 

  
“They’re all so lovely”, she nodded yet she was a bit disappointed. 

  
Baekhyun felt this was as good a time as any to let Seo-yeon know, the pair was established the day she walked in those doors. “As for adoption we recommend Taeyong”, Baekhyun smiled. Seo-yeon stopped walking. “Is there an issue?” he frowned. 

  
“No it’s just”, she deflated, “I’m sure you’ve noticed. Unlike the others he doesn’t seem to like me much. I want the hybrid to chose me also”, her voice tapered off. 

  
Baekhyun smiled at her ignorance. “Taeyong has been returned twice, so he’s more reserved around humans than the others.” Seo-yeon tilted her head, her eyes inquiring. “On accounts of violence. None of us believe it, he’s never lashed out at us.” 

  
A sharpness rose in her hazel eyes that made the caretaker shrink back. Baekhyun saw her rising disgust but she bit her lips. “I understand”, she nodded, "I'll be mindful."

“We can begin the interviewing on your next visit”, his smile returned. 

  
“Isn’t that a bit soon?” her usual anxiety showed itself. 

  
“It will be fine”, he reassured her. Seo-yeon wasn’t so sure but nodded regardless. “I’ll enter you for ownership seminar and visit passes”, Baekhyun added. 

  
“Thank you. I’d like to learn as much as I can”, Seo-yeon smiled at him. Baekhyun didn’t let her know most people didn’t go this far for hybrids. When you see a gem, it’s best to polish it. 

  
It’s been two days too long since Seo-yeon’s last visit for Taeyong. He chose to stay in his shared room today, scribbling lyrics in his wore down notepad. Seo-yeon slowly became his muse. Her beauty, her laugh, her presence or absence gave birth to verses. His pen stopped moving, his inspiration was far away and he was running on " _E_ ". Taeyong tapped the pen against the page humming a rhythm when he stiffened. He faced the door with inhuman speed and witnessed Seo-yeon’s surprised flinch. Today Jongin guided her to the NCT 127 ward where they housed rescued hybrids. 

“Taeyong”, the caretaker smiled, “Kham-issi will be visiting you today.” The hybrid knew this setup, it was an adoption interview. He felt something inside move. She was interested in him? Why? 

  
Seo-yeon stepped forward, the cat narrowed his eyes and she immediately stepped back. “I think I’ll stay by the door for the duration of the session. Thank you Kim-issi.” Jongin offered his salutations and left them both. “I’m Kham Seo-yeon”, she politely introduced herself again. 

  
“Lee Taeyong”, came his clipped answer. The timbre of his voice surprised her, Seo-yeon offered a polite bow. Taeyong’s brow furrowed cynically, he’s never met anyone who lowered their head to a hybrid. Hybrids were seen as pets, not people. “Why me?” he asks off the bat. She blinked owlishly. “Why would you want to adopt me?” 

  
“Why wouldn’t I?” she parried. It wasn’t forceful or condescending, simply curious. Taeyong couldn’t read this human well. “What’re your hobbies?” The hybrid didn’t reply. Much like the playroom, he was content with staring into her soul. Taeyong noted how dejected Seo-yeon tried not to seem. She didn’t push anything he didn’t respond to but tried to speak with him regardless. 

  
Jongin returned an hour later and frowned. The prospect and hybrid watched one another in silence, “Kham-issi?” 

  
Seo-yeon turned to the caretaker. “Time?” he nodded. She faced Taeyong again, “thank you for today Lee-issi.” She bowed with a small smile and left. He watched her wide-eyed.

The hybrid and prospect fell into a routine of scheduled sessions. Taeyong would be co-operative on some days and silent on others. Yet Seo-yeon never lost her temper or pushed his limits. Every visit has been a test, but the hybrid couldn’t tell if it was all an act. Today was like any other session. Seo-yeon would show up and lean against the door frame, having no intention of entering. The only difference, she was quiet. Taeyong watched the usually talkative human. She busied herself inspecting every inch of his shared room, not a word. 

  
Then she sat on the floor by the door, just smiling kindly at him. “You like music?” She noted his twitch of interest. “What kind of music do you like?” 

  
“Rap”, his black and blond ears twitched adorably.

  
She glanced at his open notebook. “Do you rap?” 

  
He followed her eyes and closed the book. He knew she wouldn’t have been able to read the contents from that far away, yet he was flustered. “Kind of”, he turned his back to her, “I like to come up with rhythms and free flows.” 

  
“How do you listen to music?” He pointed to the radio on the desk. She blinked at the old thing. “No headphones?” he shook his head, “tell me more about the music you like.” Taeyong faced her hesitantly. Her smile encouraged him so he spoke. 

  
He was unaware of how long he was speaking until he heard a deep baritone. “Kham-issi?” Chanyeol called confused, “why are you outside?” 

  
“Has the session ended?” he nodded to her. She rose to her feet, “I had fun today Lee-issi.” Seo-yeon turned away without another glance after offering her salutations. 

  
_“That’s it?”_ he tilted his head. Taeyong surprised himself with how much he enjoyed the day’s session. He was able to talk about his love for music to someone willing to listen. Seo-yeon wasn’t distastefully persistent and respected his boundaries. Also, he may be addicted to her smell. His brows furrowed. Taeyong hoped Seo-yeon would visit again soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

He was disappointed to learn it wasn’t the next day or the day that followed. She wasn’t in the observation room nor was there an interview after. Another morning passed. He lie in his bed when he caught a whiff of Seo-yeon. He sat up only to be disappointed by Jongin. Taeyong touched his nose, it had never been particularly keen until now. 

  
Jongin laughed at the hybrid’s expression. “She won’t be visiting for the remainder of the week but got this”, he carefully handed the hybrid a bag, “for you.”   
Seo-yeon’s smell was all over it. Taeyong quickly opened it, his eyes widened in surprise. An IPad Pro and Air pods Pro. There was an apple pen, a keyboard and a case for the IPad. These were too expensive! There was an envelope on top, it contained a letter. 

  
_To Lee Taeyong,_   
_I won’t be able to visit for a while but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy these gifts. My credit card information is on the pad so you can buy any app or album that you want to. Oh! I also purchased a music studio app. You should be able to compose rhythms and record your raps. I look forward to hearing them._   
_-Kham._   
_P.S. these belong to you. You don’t owe me anything._

  
Like hell he doesn’t owe her anything, these cost hundreds! Taeyong sat in awe. Jongin chuckled, “well enjoy yourself.” 

  
“Wait!” Taeyong stopped him, “I can’t accept these!” 

  
“Of course you can. You already have”, the caretaker walked away. 

  
Little did Taeyong know Seo-yeon gave him the gifts to keep him occupied. There wouldn’t be time for visits. Seo-yeon had been called in for a new project and would need to rework her current schedule to balance her new work load and the classes offered by the shelter. Her plan worked, the hybrid was so absorbed in music creation he hadn’t realized the week had flowed into another and another. Today also after lunch he had retreated to his room. The rhythm he made from the night before played as he brainstormed lyrics.

“That sounds nice”, Taeyong flinched at the sound of her voice. He was so preoccupied that he hadn’t noticed her coming. “I’m glad you like them so much”, Seo-yeon smiled at him. 

  
Taeyong quickly stopped the melody. “Thank you very much for these”, he bowed, “but I can’t accept these.” He looked up when there was no response. Seo-yeon watched him confusedly from her place by the door. “You can come in”, he added hurriedly. 

  
“Firstly, they’re yours”, she smiled at him, “secondly, you don’t have to treat me differently because I got them for you. You owe me no obligations. I won’t enter your space unless you really want me to.” He opened his mouth to retort, “can I hear that again? It sounds nice”, she stopped him. 

He restarted it. The rhythm had a very R&B vibe. Seo-yeon immediately started humming under her breath. Taeyong’s eyes widened. His head bobbed to her soothing voice. He scrambled for his notebook, quickly scribbling the lyrics that came to him. That’s how they spent that session. Seo-yeon leaning on the door frame enjoying Taeyong’s compositions while he used her little vocalizations to write the lyrics. 

  
“Kham-issi”, Baekhyun sang. The pair looked to the caretaker. Baekhyun pouted, “he didn’t let you in again?” 

  
Seo-yeon laughed good-spirited, “he does what he wants. Thank you for today as well Lee-issi.” 

  
“Taeyong”, he corrected her. 

  
Seo-yeon froze before her lips stretched into a smile that rivalled the sun. He turned away to hide the rapidly spreading pink. His tail curled around his waist as his ears flickered. “See you tomorrow Taeyong.” He nodded. Taeyong kept his face hidden as the sound of footsteps faded, missing Seo-yeon's glowing smile. From then on their routine changed. While Taeyong was still wasn’t talkative it was as if they communicated through the melodies he created. 

Seo-yeon entered her favorite café and restaurant with a smile. It was unusual for her to visit in the afternoon but she had delegated most of her time to Taeyong that she had forgone her visit for weeks. If the hybrid decided to come home with her, she would love to take him here. As far as she knows they don't have a policy against hybrids. The moment she entered the Ajuma behind the counter called out to her, “Suvi-yah where have you been?”

The owner's daughters who doubled as waitresses flocked to their friend. They were firing questions faster than she could keep up. Seo-yeon laughed, “I’ll tell Unnie everything. Is my usual place free?” 

  
“Of course!” Myung-hwa, the eldest daughter, pinched her cheek. Seo-yeon’s spot was the most obscured corner of the café section. She brought her laptop with her, intending to get some work done and research on laws surrounding hybrids. As she walked she bumped into a man. She apologized quickly and went around him.

“Ya! What a jerk!” she complained when she got close to Seo-yeon, “he walked right into you and didn’t even apologize!” 

“Oh”, Seo-yeon did think something was odd, “it’s fine.” 

“No it’s not”, the second child, Ji-hye, argued. The girl in question merely shrugged, Ji-hye sighed. “Anyway. What have you been up to? Has some boy taken up all your time that you couldn’t dine at our lovely establishment?” 

“Yea”, she answered easily. Their shocked faced almost made her spray her drink. “He’s a hybrid but yes, he’s taken up all my time”, she explained when she calmed.

Myung-hwa cooed. “So where’s the beauty? How dare you not introduce him?” 

“I haven’t adopted him yet”, she giggled, “I visit the shelter and participate in seminars when I’d usually spend my time here.” 

“Oh! Smart”, Ji-hye praised, “never go into a new venture blind. I hope you’ll be happy together.” 

Seo-yeon thanked them and they left her to enjoy her supper. The time passed quickly and the orange hue faded to black. She was drawn in by the colors of the night-time. Maybe Taeyong wouldn't mind quiet strolls? Anywhere he wanted to go Seo-yeon would do her best to take him. Coming back to the present she quickly packed her things.

“When I visit again I’ll come with a plus one”, she promised the Ajuma at the counter. 

“You better”, Myung-hwa threatened playfully. Seo-yeon’s laughter turned into screams. The crash of metal ware and shouts of her name flooded her ears. The next thing Seo-yeon knew she’s being dragged to the staff bathroom. “I’m so sorry Suvi-yah”, she apologized. 

“It’s my left hand so”, Seo-yeon tried to chuckle despite the pain, “it wont be too inconvenient.” 

One moment they were laughing, the other her balance had been compromised and the hot bowl emptied itself on Seo-yeon’s arm. “I’m so sorry”, she whispered like a mantra. Seo-yeon assured her it was fine every time. She was moved to the hospital pretty quickly to be treated. It’s not serious but some areas will scar. Seo-yeon drove straight home and did what she usually did when she had a bad day, take a shower. 

She flopped on the bed and chuckled to herself, "I'll have to break the first promise I made." Her eyes stung and she quickly sucked in a breath. _"Bad things happen, better to not dwell on it",_ yet her mantra didn't stop the tears that stubbornly gathered. Seo-yeon was more stubborn not allowing a single tear to fall.

The morning Seo-yeon drowned herself in work, even more so than usual. She overestimated the reach and knocked the edge of her cup burning her already burnt hand. Her right hand jolted causing her pencil to rip the sketch. Suvi sat back in her chair and covered her eyes. This plan was 20x30 inches, on top of that she was almost finished. She sighed as migraine slowly made itself known. She glanced at the clock, it was well into the evening and she hasn't had a decent meal. Interview hours were over also, she deflated considerably. After debating with herself she called E.X.O. 

  
The phone ringed three times before Minseok familiar voice flowed through the speakers. “Thank you for calling E.X.O. How may I help?” 

  
“Kim-issi, it’s Seo-yeon Kham”, she wriggled to get comfortable, “I won’t be coming in today there’s been… an incident. I know he’s probably figured it out already but could you tell Taeyong please?” She wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt like crying. 

The line was silent for a moment. “Would you like to tell him yourself?” 

  
Seo-yeon nodded immediately before remembering he couldn’t see her. “Yes please”, came her soft reply. The line was quiet for a while. She could hear them talking in the background and knew the moment they gave him the phone. “Taeyong”, her voice broke. She hurriedly cleared her throat. “I’m sorry I couldn’t visit you today. I’m not so sure about tomorrow”, she admitted. He was silent, listening to her irregular breathing. “You can give the phone back to Kim-issi now.” 

He furrowed his brows but didn’t hand the receiver over. “Kham-issi”, he articulated slowly. Surprise gripped her. There was silence on the line so she responded to let him know she was still there. “K… Seo-yeon”, she felt as if her heart lurched in her throat, “feel better soon.”

Her disappointed from the prior afternoon was cleared but her heart was still heavy. “Thank you Yongie”, she giggled despite the tears that threatened to fall. Seo-yeon isn't sure when he became so important to her. He may not like her very much, but she liked him. 

  
The hybrid was glad she wasn’t present. His ears twitched as he became pink to his neck. He handed the receiver back and covered his face. He caused that. He was able to make her laugh. His ears pressed against his head. He was a bit upset with himself, he had been angry with her for not visiting while Seo-yeon had a bad day. He watched the caretaker talk with Seo-yeon for awhile. His tail hung at the mention of schedule changes. How long would he have to wait till her next visit? 


	4. Chapter 4

He didn’t have to wait long at all. The morrow came and so did Seo-yeon. As he relaxed in his room creating melodies, he could smell Seo-yeon and someone else. Jongin opened the door and Taeyong growled. Seo-yeon was stepped back startled. 

Taeyong realized the second scent was on her. His pupils narrowed into slits and his nose wrinkled, “you stink”, he growled. Seo-yeon was the picture of confused. She showered before she left and wasn’t wearing perfume. She sniffed her shirt and wrinkled her brow. What was it? She took a step forward. “Get out!” he hissed. Soundlessly Seo-yeon turned and left.

“What was that?” Jongin scolded Taeyong. The hybrid immediately realized he was in the wrong. 

  
“On her clothes. A smell”, his ears pinned back as he bowed his head. “She smelled like a lot of people today, she must’ve visited somewhere before coming here”, but that smell stood out to him and he didn’t like it. 

  
Jongin understood that they couldn’t shake their instincts sometimes. “Hurry and apologize”, he motioned to the hybrid. 

  
Taeyong raced out of the ward to the front room. “You don’t want to visit Taeyong anymore?” Minseok’s voice stopped the man dead in his tracks. “Why?” 

  
“I thought he may have warmed up to me”, Seo-yeon replied, “I was wrong. I don’t want him to hate me so it’s best I stop pestering him. I told you before. Whoever I adopt must choose me too.” He disagrees, she isn’t pestering him. None of his previous owners took the time to get to know him. “I won’t stop immediately. I’ll make the visits shorter to interview the other recommended hybrid.” 

  
Minseok and Baekhyun shared a look. Any hybrid would fit Seo-yeon, but only Seo-yeon matched with Taeyong. They knew if the other hybrid took a liking to her, she would adopt them. The hybrid himself understood the caretakers' line of thought. 

  
“Sometimes their instincts flare up”, Baekhyun explained, “it may not be you but whatever he smelled on you that triggered him. He’s never told you to leave before right?” Seo-yeon shook her head. “This might be an off chance thing so don’t let it get you so down”, he consoled her. 

  
“You may not have noticed it”, Minseok added, “but Taeyong had definitely warmed up to you. The man is just shy, be patient with him.” 

  
Taeyong watched mesmerized as Seo-yeon bit her lip deep in thought. “Are you sure he doesn’t hate me?” 

  
“Ya!” Baekhyun scolded, “why must you doubt your elders?” Seo-yeon laughed her apologies. “Your jacket is messed up”, he noticed 

  
She glanced down, “I didn’t realized the soup had stained it.” 

  
“Hand it over”, Baekhyun had his hand outstretched, “I have a friend not too far from here that own a cleaners. They can get any stain out.” 

  
Taeyong noticed her bandaged hand and felt rueful, she got hurt yesterday. Seo-yeon gave Baekhyun the jacket and fifteen thousand won. Baekhyun himself didn’t remember the price so he promised to bring her change. Taeyong scampered back to his room when he saw her turn towards the hall, a mischievous smile stretched his lips. 

  
Seo-yeon reached the hybrids’ room to find it was empty. She poked her head in. Taeyong was nowhere to be seen. “So it was your jacket”, Seo-yeon screeched at the voice behind her. 

  
She stumbled into the room holding her chest, “what the hell!?” 

  
Seo-yeon whipped her head to the door to find Taeyong standing there with an amused smile. Smiling when he almost gave her a bloody heart attack. She took a few deep breathes to calm her racing heart. Seo-yeon noticed that their positions had been reversed. He stood by the door while she was closer to his work desk. He left the door ajar and stalked over to Seo-yeon. She stood still, his eyes peering into her soul as they usually did. He stopped a few inches away before leaning in. He sniffed her hair, her neck, her shoulders. Seo-yeon warmed under his attention. 

  
He didn’t smell people on her anymore. “It was your jacket”, he pulled away seriously, “that awful smell is gone.” Alarms were blearing in Seo-yeon’s head. Taeyong was always a beauty but he is even more striking up close. She moved away when a soft velvety rope wrapped around her wrist. Seo-yeon glanced at Taeyong’s black and blonde tail. “You don’t have to stand there”, his tail gently pulled her back to him. “Sit here. I’ll sit on the bed”, he forced her to sit at the desk before moving to the bed. “Your hand”, he started cautiously, “how’d it get hurt.” 

  
“Oh! I was careless and spilled soup on myself”, she lied easily. 

  
“I see”, his tail brushed her bandaged hand, “be more careful.” The hybrid didn’t see through her lie but he also didn’t believe it entirely. 

Seo-yeon nodded shyly, “I’ll try.” A comfortable silence passed over them. Seo-yeon has learned to enjoy being with Taeyong in silence. So it was a surprise when he laid on his side and smiled at her. 

  
“What does Kham-issi do?” 

  
“Suvi”, was the pink that dusted his cheeks her imagination? Maybe. 

  
“What job does Suvi have?”

“I’m an architect. Why?” 

  
“I want to get to know you”, he admitted shyly. His tail curled up and down her forearm. 

  
Earlier he looked two seconds from ripping her throat out and now he was being cute? Is he feeling sorry for earlier? She smiled. He wasn’t at fault, she was. Seo-yeon couldn’t be angry at him for following his instincts, that wouldn’t be fair. She resisted the urge to hug him. “Ask me anything”, she told him a little too excitedly. 

  
“Um”, he glanced at her then looked away. “Could you call me… Yongie like you did”, his voice wavered as it faded out. 

  
“That was a slip. You really don’t mind?” He nodded as the pink filled his cheeks. What’s with this coquettish appeal!? “Alright Yongie, anything else you wanna ask?” His eyes disappeared into his smile and Seo-yeon felt the butterflies come to life. They spent that afternoon getting to know each other. 

  
“We’re closing in five minutes”, Jongin smiled at the pair, “it’s time for dinner Taeyong.” 

  
Seo-yeon looked out the window. To her surprise, she was greeted by Seoul’s nightscape. “I’m so sorry I overstayed my visit”, she stood quickly. 

  
Jongin waved off her panic, “it’s fine.” 

  
She nodded her understanding. “Good night Yongie”, she smiled and turned out of the room. Or she would’ve if she wasn’t stopped by his tail. “Yongie?” 

  
He watched as she head tilted cutely, peering at him confusedly. His ears twitched with embarrassment. He wanted her to pet him, maybe hug him before she left. A few more seconds of silence passed and he released her. “Good night”, he whispered, “get home safely.” 

  
“Thank you Yongie”, she smiled, “see you tomorrow.” He nodded and watched Seo-yeon leave unable to voice his thoughts. 

  
Seo-yeon couldn’t contain her happiness. Both the hybrids and caretakers saw it. She collected her jacket from Baekhyun and wished them all a good night. Then she squealed to herself the entire drive home. She stopped long enough to get to her flat before she fell into bed ecstatic. She had no idea Taeyong could be that cute. God her chest hurt from how cute he was, especially when embarrassed. It took every ounce of self-control not to hug him immediately. They talked so much she hadn’t realized that night had fallen. He may have given her access to his space but Seo-yeon would wait for explicit permission before she invaded his bubble. After her floundering, she looked at the city view dreamily. One day she’d be able to take him home and share this view with him. Seo-yeon looked at her restored jacket curiously. He never reacted the way he did and she’s worn the jacket to the shelter before. 

  
She shrugged then a thought came to her. “Maybe I should get him a hoodie or maybe a custom case”, Seo-yeon reached for her phone and checked the most played section. She would get Taeyong artiste merchandise as an apology. “I should order posters too”, she muttered to herself. Seo-yeon used her Amazon Prime, she needed them tonight. 

  
The sun was high in the sky as Seo-yeon stared at her reflection. She always wore jeans and a Tee with a messy bun. She honestly wasn’t sure how they perceived her. Maybe she should dress up a little? Should she brush her hair into submission and don a dress? No, that’s too far from her usual. She aimed to upscale her usual look. Seo-yeon settled for a braided half up-do to keep the cold autumn air off her neck. A simple white button-up under her oversized pastel-pink knitted cashmere sweater. Fitted white jeans with matching white leather Prada Chelsea boots. No perfume as usual. She took the sweater out of the dryer and folded it. She would be late because the orders didn’t arrive until the morning. She headed to a nearby pharmacy to nab a gift bag for the sweater and IPad case before going to the shelter.   
She could see that there was some commotion, the patrons seemed enthralled by something. Seo-yeon entered and understood immediately. Taeyong was their center of attention. Sehun stood with Taeyong who’s pupils shook. She questioned what made him come to the front if he didn’t like the attention. But Seo-yeon deeply understood the patrons' obsession. He dressed up a little, his hair had been styled to expose his forehead. It added a wild charm to him. 

“Yongie”, she called to him. Taeyong had been so preoccupied he hadn’t noticed her come in. A bright smile lit up his face. The attention turned on her, the desirable hybrid was unresponsive before her arrival. She greeted Sehun before closing the gap between them. “What made you come out front?” 

He hesitated. “I’m sorry for yesterday”, he apologized softly. 

  
“It’s okay”, she smiled gently before noticing the slight trembling in his ears. “Let’s get away from these eyes okay?” 

  
He nodded then took her by the wrist and dragged her away from the watching humans. Safe in the privacy of his shared room Taeyong allowed himself to drink in Seo-yeon. He had adapted to the sharpness of her hazel eyes and the dominance she sometimes exuded when dressed in dark clothes. This Seo-yeon was like a blow to the gut, she positively glowed. The pastels made her seem so soft, congruent with her personality. 

  
“You look nice”, he whispered. 

  
“And you’re hot”, she grinned at him. Taeyong exploded in red. He covered his heated cheeks and turned away. “What?” she chuckled cornering him. “I like hot Taeyong but I like my cute Yongie too”, she smiled at him. 

  
Taeyong spun to face her. His dark eyes twinkled. Seo-yeon called him “her” cute Yongie. He wasn’t sure why it made him so happy. Seo-yeon on the other hand realized a breath separated and drew back. She took two steps before she felt the familiar velvet wrap around her wrist. Seo-yeon had come to notice Taeyong liked to use his tail to stop her. Now that she thought about it, his tail was long. What breed was he? Was that too insensitive to ask? 

  
“Sit”, he patted the spot next to him on the bed. 

  
She picked up the gift bag by the work desk and plopped herself unceremoniously on the bed. “This is for you”, she put the bag in his lap. 

  
His ears flicked in interest. Taeyong looked at the case and his eyes widened. “I can’t take this”, he immediately tried to give it back. 

  
“An apology for yesterday”, she smiled. 

  
“I should be apologizing to you”, he argued. 

  
“I’ll only accept yours if you accept mine”, she continued to smile, "and I already accepted your apology so!" 

  
“Your condition is ridiculous.” 

  
Seo-yeon pouted. Her full lips jutting out cutely, “Lee-issi isn’t apologetic at all”, she moped, “I’ll go home now.” 

  
“No!” his tail stopped her again. 

  
“Open it then”, she cheered. 

  
Taeyong reluctantly opened the bag. On top was an IPad case customized with the design of the latest album. He put it aside and pulled out the hoodie. He saw the prices for this jacket when it just went on the market. He wanted it and now he has it.   
“I”, he clammed up a bit, “thank you.” 

  
“You like them right?” Seo-yeon asked cautiously. He nodded. She watched his ears with thinly-veiled interest. She raised her hand to his ear. The slight tremor in his ear made her pull back. “I’m glad you do.” Taeyong who had been trembling in anticipation was disappointed. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Autumn transitioned into winter. All the leaves had fallen and Seo-yeon could see her breath. She entered E.X.O as she usually did in the past months. Sehun was in charge of guiding her this month, he did so wordlessly. 

"Welcome back Suvi", her hybrid greeted her with a big smile. She hadn't entered the room yet his tail wrapped around her wrist.

"Hi Yongie", a grin split her face at his cute greeting. It had confused Seo-yeon in the beginning, Taeyong's personality had taken a 180 since the scent incident. The aloof Hybrid was nothing more than an adorable kitten. He was sure to dress up a little on their scheduled days always greeting her brightly. "You know", she started taking his form. Fitted jeans, a graphic Tee. "This is your room, you don't have to dress up."

"You don't like it?" his ears folded.

"No that's not it!" she hurriedly backtracked, "you look great!" The hybrid perked up. Seo-yeon added carefully, "but this is your space, I'd much prefer you to be comfortable." She added a smile at the end. 

"If Suvi likes it then-"

"I'd like you to be comfortable even more", she curbed his thought quickly. His obsession with her opinion was another thing that confused her. _"Why does my opinion matter all of a sudden?"_

He nodded but it didn't quite seem like he considered her words. Taeyong guided her to sit on his bed, allowing a breath between them. It irked Taeyong that Seo-yeon didn't notice or chose to ignore their proximity as they talked the afternoon away. Minseok greeted her as she entered the reception area after her session. 

Minseok opened the small talk. “Don’t you think it’s time?” Minseok hummed. Seo-yeon gave him a confused smile. “Kham-issi, you’ve been a regular for four months. Are you still interested in adopting Taeyong?” 

  
“Of course I am”, she admitted easily. Minseok smiled. “I’ll ask Yongie what he thinks”, his smile faltered. 

  
In the beginning, he was glad Seo-yeon was willing to take it slow. Minseok only recently discovered she was overtly cautious and unnecessarily reserved. The hybrid’s countenance is brightest Minseok had seen in all the years Taeyong’s been at the shelter. Something he had Seo-yeon to thank for. Taeyong was ready but Seo-yeon continued to drag her feet. Minseok hid his deep sigh. Taeyong isn’t assertive and Seo-yeon seems content with going at the hybrid’s pace. Adoption may be delayed even longer at this rate, an intervention was needed. 

“Well he’s waiting for you”, Minseok muttered. Seo-yeon heard him and was more confused. She already had her session, what is he talking about? Rather than asking she offered her salutations and left. 

The walk to Taeyong's room was heavy the following session. The caretaker and Seo-yeon solemnly spoke but Sehun felt a bit of advice was needed given the situation. As they approached the hybrid's door Sehun opened his mouth. “If you keep pulling back he might start doubting you”, he turned and walked away.

“What?” Seo-yeon spun to him. He didn't need to repeat, she heard him loud and clear. 

  
“What about what?” the voice pulled her back to the present. Taeyong leaned against the door way, a ghost of a smile on his lips. As a form of greeting his tail wrapped around her wrist. 

  
The gesture always made her smile. “Yongie... What do you think about coming home with me?” Seo-yeon decided to bite the bullet as Minseok and Sehun’s words reverbed in her mind. 

  
She looked to him when she got no answer. His eyes were blown wide, cheeks flustered pink. Seo-yeon tilted her head and Taeyong realized she was waiting for an answer. He gapped like a fish for a little. “You still want to adopt me?” She nodded. He watched his toes as he shuffled his feet, “I would like to.” 

  
“Okay”, she smiled. 

  
“Okay?” he looked to her again. He wasn’t expecting that. 

  
“Okay”, she nodded. Seo-yeon squeezed past him and flopped on his bed. “So… do you want your own room?” 

  
He sat by her, “that would be nice.” 

  
She hummed from her place on the bed then looked at him. “Anything else?” 

  
They’ve never talked about the adoption prior but that didn’t stop him from fantasizing. How it would be to live with Seo-yeon. Taeyong crawled into the bed and lay facing her. “It would be nice if our rooms were close”, he shared. They spent the day talking about living arrangements. Seo-yeon listened to his every word seriously, fully intending to make every wish come true. 

Taeyong felt as if his happiness would last forever. It didn’t. Seo-yeon missed two meetings consecutively. She called to let him know she’d be a no show once again on the day of the third. Day after day Seo-yeon would call with unspecific apologies. While he was disappointed he never complained. Then one week turned into two. Taeyong began to question if it was something he had done. What was she dissatisfied with? Could it be she was secretly offended by his outburst and his apology wasn't enough?

"Worrying will get you nowhere", Kyungsoo handled the rapidly fired questions with ease. 

“But it’s been two weeks”, he complained to their nutritionist at breakfast, “she’s never been gone that long. What if something bad has happened?”

“If something had happened she would’ve informed us like she always does”, Kyungsoo smiled.

Taeyong wasn’t convinced. “Maybe she isn’t interested in adopting so she ghosted”, he suddenly muttered, “or she chose someone else.”

Kyungsoo was startled by the resignation in his voice. "Kham-issi would never do that to you", he consoled. The hybrid shrugged. He wanted to believe that but another part of him said otherwise. The hybrid soon realized he was never like this for any other prospect, it was more than just being adopted. Seo-yeon became his new normal and he didn’t enjoy being deprived. Taeyong began thinking he was going crazy. Some days the caretakers would smell as if Seo-yeon had visited. That couldn’t have been possible, she didn’t see him. Slowly he stopped looking out for his prospect, refusing to answer the calls. Those soon stopped. Taeyong rarely touched his IPad despite choosing to stay in his room the duration of the days. The hybrid was inconsolable, this could not continue.

Seo-yeon's cell rang in the meeting, she forgot to put it on silent. "I'm very sorry", she apologized quickly. She hesitated to decline the call when she saw the I.D. Seo-yeon excused herself from the meeting. The call had dropped but her device resumed ringing when she entered the hallway, "Kim-issi?"

"I presume this is a bad time?" Minseok's voice flowed through the speaker. 

"We can speak", she confirmed.

"I understand you're still in the middle of preparation but we need you by the shelter", the plead in his tone made her unable to refute.

"I'll be there as quickly as possible", she ended the call and re-entered the meeting room. To her surprise the participants of the meeting were shuffling out. 

"I wrapped up early", Go-eun smiled at her, "must be important if you decided to take the call. Be sure to review the transcripts that will be emailed later."

"Thank you", Seo-yeon offered heartfelt gratitude to her cousin. The director watched Seo-yeon quickly gather her things and speed away, Go-eun had an inkling as to who was so important. 

Taeyong watched the snow fall leisurely, it was light considering it was already December. His nose twitched. He faced the door with neck breaking speed, nostrils flared angrily. Sehun smiled at him, "come with me."

The scent on the caretakers clothes made him swallow his retort. Sehun lead him to the front of the shelter. Taeyong could feel himself trembling as the scent he'd been deprived of became stronger. He spotted the reddish-brown curls first. When they crossed the threshold, the person that occupied every moment of his thought came into view. Seo-yeon sat in reception nervously twiddling her thumbs as she watched the flakes fall slowly. She doesn't know what's wrong, no one would tell her. When she thought her worry would consume her from the inside out, she had the wind knocked out of her despite the thickness of her winter coat. She realized she had a lap full of very unhappy hybrid.

"You!" Taeyong growled. The cat-like eyes blazed with anger. The human went stiff with fear. "W-where", Taeyong tried to accuse but his voice cracked. “Where were you!?” his tears erupted.

Seo-yeon felt as if she'd been slapped. She panicked none too subtly, unsure of what to do with herself. “Yongie”, she tried to explain. He buried his face in her stomach wailing even louder. Seo-yeon looked up only to find the caretakers had excused themselves. She watched the weeping hybrid as she took off her mittens. Her hands hovered awkwardly before carefully touching his ears. Taeyong felt warm digits cautiously brush his ears. “I’m sorry”, she apologized softly, “I didn’t intend to make you feel lonely.” She became more confident as she massaged his ears.

He came out of hiding, eyes red and puffy. “Do you mean it?” his lip quivered.

Seo-yeon nodded smiling gently. She wiped away the tears that flowed down his cheeks then traced the outside of his ears slowly. He watched her with watery eyes. Using her thumb she massaged the tips of his ears. His eyes slowly became hooded a small sound escaping his throat. Then her hands smoothed over the hairs until she reached the base of his ears. One hand provided ear scratches while the other massaged his scalp. Those smaller sounds filled his chest and rumbled out. Soon Taeyong gave in to the gentle touches. His eyes had drifted close as he purred like an engine. The hybrid became a puddle in her lap. Seo-yeon smiled, her Yongie was illegally adorable. Slowly, she pulled her hand away but the hybrid didn’t consent to the end of pets. She smiled to herself and moved her hand away again. Taeyong chased her hand every time Seo-yeon pulled away. 

“Yongie”, the proximity of her voice startled him. He opened his eyes. They were a breath apart, he steadily turned red. Taeyong stiffened when she leaned forward. Her curls filled his vision and his eyes were blown wide. Seo-yeon pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his ears. “I’m sorry Yongie. I mean it”, her hushed confession flowed. 

The hybrid felt warmed from the inside out. He buried his face in her neck, “I believe you.”

Seo-yeon shrugged off her winter coat and wrapped her arms around him, “thank you”, she murmured in his hair. As unwilling as she was to part from him Seo-yeon couldn’t stay all night. She pulled away first and ran her hand through his fluffy hair, “this way”, she smiled at him. She laced their fingers together. Taeyong looked at their entwined hand and pinked. Hand in hand she led him to the glass displays. “Any strikes your fancy?” Seo-yeon pointed to the collars. His heart stuttered, the sleeping butterflies in his tummy came to life. He scanned the collection carefully. He had two favorites and Seo-yeon noticed. “You can have more than one pick”, she smiled. 

“This one”, he pointed to the matte black velvet collar. “And that one”, the other collar had a black and white print similar to a cow. 

“Cute”, she smiled at him. Little did Taeyong know he would get them both. Seo-yeon would buy as many as he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Taeyong reveled in Seo-yeon's warmth. He tightened his grip, never wanting to let go again. Seo-yeon look at their connected hand and took Taeyong's other so he faced her, "Yongie." Her tone made him avert his eyes, “Yongie look at me”, she whispered. He slowly faced her. Seo-yeon’s heart clenched at the already drooping ears. “I’m sorry but… this will be my last visit for awhile.”

“No”, his tail curled around her arm. 

“It’s not something we can avoid”, Seo-yeon smiled with understanding, “I need to-”

“I don’t want to hear it”, he hissed. His tail tightened painfully around her arm. The pinch reminded her of the sphygmomanometers.

Seo-yeon smiled gently. Taeyong reminded her of a cornered kitten. "I get it", she nodded, "I don't want to be away from you either." His expression slowly relaxed. She reached up and ruffled his hair playfully, “I just need a little more time to kick work’s ass Yongie.” Her fingers trailed down to his cheek and she held his eyes. “Can you wait a little longer for me?"

_“Take me with you so I don’t have to wait ”_ , he wanted to say. He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm, "I'll wait."

His eyes reopen when she moved her hand away. Before he could protest she wrapped it around his neck and pulled him close. "Thank you", she whispered in his ear. Taeyong stilled before giving in. His arms circled her waist. Seo-yeon pulled in a breath, the strength of his embrace was bruising.

A hand separated them, "just little too strong", Baekhyun laughed. Taeyong realized the Seo-yeon's slight discomfort and immediately became rueful. "Thank you for coming on such short notice", Baekhyun smiled.

"Seeing the situation I'm glad I came as soon as I could", Seo-yeon smiled at Taeyong. "I've overstayed my visit", she bowed, "I'll return as soon as possible."

Baekhyun tightened his grip on the hybrid's wrist to halt Taeyong. "We await your arrival", he smiled. Seo-yeon clothed herself against the cold. She waved to the hybrid and caretaker before disappearing into the night.

Suddenly it was the twenty-fifth. Taeyong didn’t think this Christmas would be any different. The already decorated shelter would be closed for the day so they could have a Christmas party for the hybrids. There was a big tree in their main room with a mountain of presents while the caretakers were dressed as Santa. They had a very big donation this year so they could afford more extravagant gifts. Taeyong was currently watching Johnny beat the level he couldn’t in Subway Surfer. 

  
Taeyong suddenly sat up and startled him. “You made me lose my concentration”, Johnny whined. The cat hybrid paid him no mind, his ear flickered. Johnny caught a whiff and understood Taeyong’s sudden diversion. 

  
“I’m glad you could join us”, Jun Myeon greeted Seo-yeon as she entered the main room. 

  
“Nuna!” Chenle shrieked. Seo-yeon couldn’t avoid being tackled, “Merry Christmas!” 

  
“Merry Christmas to you too”, she laughed from the floor. The pup’s tail wagged wildly under the attention. 

  
“That’s enough of that”, Chanyeol had to lift the excited pup off Seo-yeon. 

  
“What’s wrong Hyung?” Johnny watched his roommate with a slight smirk. Taeyong remained frozen in place. Seo-yeon had cut her hair. The shoulder-length curls swayed as she greeted the hybrids and caretakers. The beige knitted sweater dress flattered her figure, the long sleeves adorably swallowed her hands. 

  
“Yongie”, she crouched in front of him. The hybrid snapped out of his daze. His eyes were glued to her yet he didn’t realize she got so close. His tail wrapped around her wrist. “Hello to you too”, she chuckled. 

  
“Hi”, he breathed. Johnny rolled his eyes and moved away, Seo-yeon held back her giggles at his awkward but flustered expression. “Merry Christmas”, he smiled when he calmed down. 

  
Seo-yeon sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, “merry Christmas Yongie.” His tail released her wrist and cautiously wrapped around her waist. She looked to him in surprise. While he didn’t look at her the blush that dipped below his shirt was telling enough. She giggled. The two spent the afternoon like that. They didn’t talk much, as if they were recharging from being separated for so long. Then it was time to open the presents. “Can I go first?” she asked Jun Myeon. 

  
“Of course”, he nodded. All the caretakers wore knowing smiles. 

  
Seo-yeon sat up and rummaged through her handbag. “For you”, she handed Taeyong a neatly wrapped box. 

  
He blinked at the box. Seo-yeon nudged him before he took it. As he unwrapped, Taeyong wondered how expensive this gift would be. He froze when he uncovered the top. The matt black leather collar he chose stared back at him. His tag was pure gold, on top is name was etched in beautiful but legible cursive. He had been staring for so long Seo-yeon had begun to wonder if he was malfunctioning. 

  
“I can go with you now?” he asked not taking his eyes off the collar. As if he was afraid it would disappear. 

  
“They’ve run the background check, renovations are done and I’ve signed the papers”, Seo-yeon chuckled at his awe-struck state, “you can come home now.” He faced her slowly, tears misted his eyes. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling against the junction. He sounding silly to her ears, his words muffled by the folds in her dress. Seo-yeon wrapped him in a tight hug, laughing as she scratched his ear. She could feel his purrs spread through her chest from where they were connected. “Merry Christmas Yongie”, she whispered in his ear. 

  
The remainder of the party was spent the hybrids congratulating their Hyung. Seo-yeon and the caretakers also shared a few words. At the end, Seo-yeon retrieved the suitcases she carried. Taeyong packed his stuff faster than necessary, if it wasn’t for Jongin many things would’ve been forgotten. The went out front and Taeyong’s jaw dropped. The sleek black Prado was huge. He’s questioned it before but how much money does Seo-yeon make? She tapped the snow tires with her white suede Prada thigh high, then mutter something about taking the behemoth tires off. As they drove through Seoul Taeyong was taken in by the colorful streets and the people that roamed. Children raced past the mass of couples, even hybrid and their owners enjoyed a Christmas stroll. Seo-yeon smiled at his wide eyes and decided more days out were in order. Soon they pulled into the garage of a massive apartment complex. Taeyong was grateful the ride was short, he was practically bouncing in his seat. 

  
“My elevator is under maintenance”, Seo-yeon informed, “so we’ll take the regular elevator to the fifteenth floor then take two flights of stairs.” He nodded just happy to finally be with Seo-yeon. His excitement dimmed a bit when they entered the condo lobby. The familiarity of it was chilling. “Yongie?” she called to him when she realized he slowed down, “you okay?” 

  
Taeyong blinked before smiling, “I’m fine. The lights are a little bright.” 

  
“They are?” she looked up, “I’ll get dimmer lights then.” 

  
That made him look at her curiously. What did she mean by that? They entered the elevator with the two suitcases. Seo-yeon’s phone pinged so she had become preoccupied. Taeyong shuffled from foot to foot. The elevator stopped on the tenth floor. Taeyong growled when the doors opened. Seo-yeon looked up at neck-breaking speed. 

  
“Who let this mongrel in”, a woman hissed, “don’t growl at me.” 

  
Seo-yeon looked at the woman incredulously, _“what the f*ck did this bitch just call him!?”_

  
His hairs raised as he growled. The offender in the way of the doors and raised her hand. “You ungrateful- AH!” She cried out as her ribs collided with the blunt corners of the safety bars. Her hair yanked mercilessly as she was thrown out of the elevator. “You bitch!” she hissed from the floor. The whole person went stiff at the bloodlust in the Seo-yeon’s eyes. 

  
Seo-yeon couldn’t believe the audacity of this wretch! “Be glad this isn’t the stairs”, the frigidness of her voice made both the woman and Taeyong flinch. Taeyong held his breath, terrified of making a sound. The scene was quiet only the ding of the elevator doors closing rung clear. “The nerve of some people ”, she muttered angrily as the box started to move again, “are you okay Yongie?” 

  
He seemed to have snapped out of a daze. “Yes… thank you”, he nodded. His pupils hadn’t changed back and his eyes were trained on her. Seo-yeon offered a soft apology for her behavior and hung her head.

Was Taeyong surprised? Definitely, but it didn’t diminish his trust in her. He’d be silly to believe there was someone incapable of violence. While he was startled, he’s also moved. She got angry on his behalf. She chose to stand up for him when she wouldn’t stand up for herself. 

“I still like Suvi best”, he wrapped his tail around her wrist. 

  
She looked to him wide-eyed. The dark eyes she’d come to love held her own. A trembling smile appeared and she averted her eyes shyly. “I like Yongie best too”, she whispered. The elevator was filled with flustered silence. The remainder of the journey to her flat was also quiet. She swiped her card and flicked on the lights. “Uh”, she wasn’t sure why she was so nervous, “this is our home.” 

  
Taeyong exited the foyer and breathed in awe. The living area had a chic minimalistic interior, the high ceiling and warm lights added a splash of elegance. She prompted him to have a look around. Seo-yeon relieved him of the second suitcase and disappeared into the house. Taeyong wondered to the panoramic windows. 

  
His ears twitched at the sound of her returning footsteps. “It’s beautiful”, he smiled at her. The view displayed the busy streets and colorful lights of nightlife with the Han river in the backdrop, it was truly breathtaking. 

  
“It is”, Seo-yeon stood by him, “six months have passed but it never gets old. Come on, let’s get this tour started.” The hybrid smiled brightly, her stomach flipped at the sight. The tour was long. She showed him all the rooms and gave him a quick tutorial on how to use the electronics and appliances. “I have one more Christmas gift”, she smiled at him as she closed her office door. 

  
“More?” Taeyong arched a brow, a bit of laughter in his voice. 

  
“Uh huh”, she nodded. They walked until they came to a white door. “This is the final room and your gift. The renovation delayed the adoption but we got it finished in time for today”, she smiled then stepped out of the way, “lookie.” 

  
Taeyong pushed the heavy door open. “Oh my God”, he gasped. It was a recording studio. There was a booth to the back of the room. In front were dual monitors and a feedback system. Even a round couch and mini-refrigerator occupied the padded air-conditioned room. “This is crazy.” 

  
“It’s all yours baby”, Seo-yeon smiled proudly. It cost a pretty penny but Taeyong’s joy was worth every cent. “You can play around and figure it out yourself or I can get you an instructor. But I think you’re pretty capable”, she chuckled. 

  
“How can I thank you?” his soft question made her pause. Taeyong looked to her when he got no answer, “you’ve given me so much, how do I repay?” 

  
She blinked slowly. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that”, Seo-yeon turned and walked out of the studio, “go ahead and play with your new toys.” 

  
“I’m being serious”, he called to her. 

  
“You said something Yongie?” she pretended not to hear him. 

  
“Don’t ignore me!” Their banter continued the remainder of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
> This is my first fic on this site so your feedback would be appreciated ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ


End file.
